Story Summaries
by Captain Twilight Slytherin
Summary: I have a poll with different stories that I want to try. So far not many have voted in it and I think it's because you need more information about them. So I now present the summaries of each story in the poll.


Ok everyone I think I owe it to all of you to tell you the summaries of each story that is on my poll so you can know for sure that it's what you want to read. I think we all know I don't own this shit by now.

* * *

><p><strong>Aphrodite's Gifts<strong>

After the spectacular way that Eddie-no-balls left her in the forest. Bella is given a new chance at life. Now everything is right in her world. The parents stayed together and she got a twin sister. She's sixteen now and everything's right until the day the Cullen's come. None of them remember her and yet she sparks sudden interest in him. He wants to get closer but she won't even give the Cullen's the time of day. Her crew goes to La Push one day and she meets Seth, the sixteen year old native cutie. The pang of hurt she felt with Edward left as soon as she saw Seth, and yet Edward wants her. He craves her.

Pairings are: Bella/Seth, Angela/Brady, Quil/OC, Embry/OC, Paul/Leah, Jacob/OC, Sam/Emily, Collin/OC, Jared/Kim.

Rating: M for all of the language and fights and other stuff… *smirks*

* * *

><p><strong>Paradise Palace<strong>

The Cullen's haven't heard from or seen Bella since they left her in New Moon. Alice never had a vision of her either, so imagine her surprise when she sees Bella on the cover of Paradise. When Edward sees it too they pack up, get a house in wizard London and set out to find Bella.

Pairings are: Bella/Draco, Hermione/Blaise everyone else is cannon.

Rating: M for all of the language and other stuff… *smirks*

* * *

><p><strong>Supernatural Assassin<strong>

Leah Clearwater: hunter of all things supernatural; falls in love with Sam Uley: shape shifter and protector of La Push. Leah finds out she's half Quileute and phases one day. Instead of deciding not to hunt the supernatural any more she keeps her promise and goes around killing the fuckers.

Pairings: Leah/Sam Jacob/Bella rest is cannon but it's not going to be focused on Jake and Bells their relationship will be mentioned though.

Rating: M for all of the language and fights and other stuff… *smirks*

* * *

><p><strong>I've Never<strong>

The biggest and craziest family known to La Push is now living in the forest surrounding this tiny town. They have members dating each other, but the couples dating aren't related so it's allowed, and their house is huge! They all have dramatic pasts but in the end their one big happy family!

Pairings: Quil/Bella, Angela/Embry, Rosalie/Paul(cuz that's so interesting to me) Alice/Edward, Jasper/OC, Poppy/James, Emmett/Leah, Mary-Lynette/Ash, Rashel/Quinn, Daphne/Seth, Blaise/Jacob, Thea/Eric, Illiana/Collin, Keller/Galen, Esme/Carlisle, Hannah/Thierry.

Note: Most characters are not in the family they are inhabitants of La Push that came before this huge family.

Rating: M for all of the language and fights and other stuff… *smirks*

* * *

><p><strong>The Characters of Twilight Really Need a Therapist Sometimes<strong>

Just had to do it! This will be filled with conversations me and my friends had along with the characters doing weird shit and then all of them going to a therapist! It's really hilarious stuff. There's also quotes and things from other hilarious Twilight stories that I've read. PM me about all the funny shit that you have for this story and more than likely it will be in the story in some way, shape, or form.

Pairings: Cannon but Edward and Bella will soooo not be together. I hate that couple with a passion.

Rating: M for well for a lot of things that you will have to wait to see.

* * *

><p><strong>Hormones<strong>

Edward left Bella at the end of her mission. So what it doesn't fucking matter to her because she's going back home to Hogwarts. Her best friends include Harry Potter, Fred George Ron and Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Luna Lovegood Neville Longbottom, Serena Moon, and her boyfriend Draco Malfoy. She's the funniest Slytherin you've ever heard of and loves everything but Hufflepuffs they get on her nerves. The night she comes back to Hogwarts is the night they start a prank war and a game of Draco's special game that he just had to make up. It's called Hormones and man is it crazy! So include a prank war, a fierce Quidditch game, a game of hormones, and two horny professors and what do we get? A recipe for the weirdest and most amusing year ever.

Pairings: Most are going to be a surprise except for Bella/Draco.

Rating: M for horniness… and language… and other disturbing details.

* * *

><p>And now you have the necessary information needed to properly vote in my poll. Have fun!<p> 


End file.
